The present invention relates to a foldable car seat and, more particularly, to a foldable car seat able to be completely folded when not in use.
Current commercially available child safety seat is targeted to infant or children under age who are legally regulated to put on a safety seat when boarding a vehicle. Normally, the safety seat is positioned at the backseat with the safety belt so that the user (children under age) is able to use it readily. However, due to the bulky design and massive volume the safety seat takes, there is not much room left for other use. Often in time, the driver needs to take it out of the vehicle to clear the backseat so that the driver is able to have room in the back to have extra load such as grocery and/or passengers and when the baby it about to be boarded on the vehicle, the driver will have to strap the safety seat back on again. The on-and-off of the safety seat is quite troublesome and tiresome even though there are all kinds of handy designs on the safety seat to facilitate the driver to carry it around.
In order to mitigate the shortcomings from the currently existing safety seat, it is an objective of the preferred embodiment of the present invention to provide a foldable and thus compact car seat so that there is no need to remove the car seat out of the vehicle when the presence of the car seat function inside the vehicle matters none.